


If You Could Only See

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-12
Updated: 2005-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A short D/Hr one-shot. I wrote this a while back, and originally posted it on FF.net under the same name. This took less than an hour to throw together; it's nothing special.





	If You Could Only See

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to Ms. JK Rowling. I’m only playing with them.**   
_Authors notes: This short, little one-shot was inspired by the song “If You Could Only See”� by Tonic._

  
**If You Could Only See**   
_If you could only see the way she loves me_   
_Then maybe you would understand_   
_Why I feel this way about our love_   
_And what I must do_   
_If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says_   
_When she says she loves me_   


His icy gaze found her through the sea of red, laughing at something the Weasel said. Her warm chocolate eyes were sparkling with mirth. Oh, how he wished it could be him that caused her such joy, so much happiness openly. But for now.. They could never be together, out in the open. People would never accept it.Potty and the Weasel would try to rip him to pieces for daring to touch her, for daring to kiss her… for daring to fall in love with her.

His father would disown him and kill her if he ever found out what they were doing. He didn't give a damn if his father wanted nothing to do with him, for he wanted nothing to do with his father. But if Lucius harmed a single hair on her head because of him, he would never forgive himself.Why couldn't people just understand? Oh, right. She was a Gryffindor, a muggleborn. He was a Slytherin, and a pureblood. People like that aren’t supposed to be together. Yet, they loved each other so much, and until the war was over, they had to keep their love a secret.

For the past year, they had been meeting in secret, all over the castle. Hermione simply told Ron and Harry she would be studying, and seeing as how it was their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and N.E.W.T.s were fast approaching, neither of them questioned her. They would simply sit down and play another game of chess, promising to study later.

It had been slightly more difficult for Draco to get away, with Pansy following him around like a lost puppy. Meeting Hermione, however, made it all worth it. She would embrace him before he even had time to shut the door properly, whispering in his ear the words he so longed to hear. “I love you.”� And he would know it was true, for her eyes simply radiated love, and he would lean down, and tell her, “I love you, too.”� He found such joy in saying those words.

Crabbe leaned across the Slytherin table, reaching for more food, and snapping Draco back to the reality of the Great Hall. As he looked once more at the woman he loved, she caught his gaze, smiling that smile she saved for him and him alone. He knew, Voldemort and Lucius be damned, that as long as she kept smiling at him like that, everything would always be alright.


End file.
